The One With The Ballroom Dancing
"The One With The Ballroom Dancing" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on October 16, 1997. Plot Mr. Treeger makes Rachel cry after she stuffs the trash chute, because he is upset about people clogging it so frequently. After Joey confronts Treeger, he decides to throw out Monica and Rachel on the basis that Monica has been illegally subletting the apartment. Monica and Rachel force Joey to go suck up to Treeger so he doesn't kick them out. In turn for that favour, Joey helps Treeger practice dancing for the superintendents' ball, "The Super Ball". However, Joey begins to enjoy the ballroom dancing, leading to mockery from the girls. Chandler is a member at the gym even though he doesn't go, but he can't quit because the dreamy spandex girl always changes his mind. Ross goes to the gym with Chandler to give him courage to quit. But when Maria appears, even Ross can't say no to a membership. Ross and Chandler eventually have a great idea to solve their problem: they decide to close their accounts at the bank so the gym can't charge them. At the bank, Chandler and Ross have no luck when the bank officer brings out a beautiful employee when they tell them they want to leave the bank. Phoebe has a crush on her client Rick but she would get fired for fooling around with him. Phoebe finally confesses to Rick that she likes him and they make out. Phoebe finds out that Rick is married and also gets fired because her boss caught them kissing and branded her "a whore". Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Hope Allen - Karen Lambert Jason Brooks - Rick E.J. Callahan - Mr. Simon Christopher Carroll - Bank Officer Rhoda Gemignani - Mrs. Potter Mike Hagerty - Mr. Treeger Cheryl Francis Harrington - Interviewer Brien Perry - Gym Employee Amber Smith - Maria Crew Directed By: Gail Mancuso Written By: Ted Cohen & Andrew Reich Trivia General *E.J. Callahan, who played Mr. Simon in this episode, also appeared in "The One Where Estelle Dies" where he played Al Zebooker. *The music playing while Joey and Treeger are on the roof is "Night and Day" by the Tune Robbers. *On the DVD, the added scene shows Chandler talks to the gym "quitter" guy and finds out Ross joined too. Goofs *When Joey is telling Monica and Rachel about dancing in Central Perk, Monica's legs are crossed left over right. When the camera angle changes, they are crossed right over left, and in the next shot her legs are crossed left over right again. *When Chandler and Ross are trying to quit the bank, there is a state flag behind the banker's desk. The flag displayed is the California state flag, where the show is filmed, not the New York state flag, where the show is set. *In the tag scene, the name on the awning of the building has been superimposed. It moves a little while the shot remains still. *When Monica's talking to Rachel, she has the milk carton in her hand. Then the camera switches to Rachel and suddenly the milk can has become a garbage bag. *Rather than close their accounts at the bank, Ross and Chandler could just tell them to stop payments to the gym instead. They could also just have written to the gym to cancel their membership. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Friends wiki janine Category:Joey Tribbiani model